Story Of The Girl
by Fer Redfield
Summary: Rachel esperava tudo, menos deparar-se com uma Quinn Fabray de cabelo rosa e totalmente mudada. FABERRY: Season 3.


**Story Of A Girl**

Rachel Berry não sabia muito bem quando aquilo acontecera. Só sabia que a Quinn Fabray que retornara ao McKinley depois do fiasco das Nacionais não era a mesma que estivera em Nova York.

A começar pelo cabelo e terminar pela atitude.

Rachel estava perdida em um mar de angústia devido ao seu relacionamento com Finn, a rotina e os seus sonhos destruíam qualquer relação que pudesse ter com o quaterback no momento.

Rachel só queria que aquele último ano fosse especial e surpreendeu-se ao notar que na verdade, tinha alguém que a tornaria especial.

- Céus Fabray, você está ridícula! – Santana Lopez exclamou desconfortável enquanto andava ao lado de Quinn. A loira deu uma gargalhada tão satisfeita que chamou até mesmo a atenção de Rachel Berry que estava guardando seus livros no armário. Santana revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, irritada com aqueles olhares surpresos destinados ao cabelo de Quinn. A loira parou de caminhar e postou-se ao lado de Rachel e disse:

- S, já foi a época que eu realmente me importava com o que as pessoas pensavam de mim. Eu não sou muito diferente de qualquer um que está aqui, tenho meus segredos e minhas angústias das quais me envergonho. O lance com a Lucy ano passado me provou isso.

- Ok, Fabray. Adorei essa sua mudança de pensamento e essa caminhada por uma melhora pessoal. Mas pra que esse cabelo? Quer ser amiga da asiática vampira por acaso? – Santana perguntou com um ar de desdém que foi ignorado por Quinn, a loira respirou fundo e olhou de relance para Rachel que escutava a conversa. Quinn pigarreou e disse com um sorriso:

- Lopez, senão quiser perder a seletiva para Cheerios, é melhor ir tirando esse traseiro latino daqui.

- Tem certeza que não vai comigo? – Santana perguntou com um tom de voz tristonho enquanto observava a amiga colocar os livros. Quinn virou-se para ela e abraçou-a, Rachel deixou seu queixo cair diante da demonstração de afeto. Santana apertou a amiga junto de si. – Nós sempre vamos as seletivas juntas desde a quinta série.

- Sim, mas está na hora de você brilhar sozinha, S. Aquela vida não é pra mim! Pelo menos, não mais. Estou feliz sendo uma loser. – Quinn disse com um tom de voz gentil e empurrando a amiga, Santana deu um sorriso e saiu dali com a postura bem mais confiante e tranqüila. Rachel voltou-se imediatamente para seu armário, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e comentou:

- Estou começando a considerar as histórias sobre abdução alienígena e possessão espírita. Porque são as únicas explicações que eu tenho para a sua mudança assustadora.

- Rachel, por favor. Não é pra tanto. – Quinn disse entre risadas, Rachel arregalara os olhos ao escutar seu nome pela primeira vez. A loira fechou o armário e virou-se para ela com um sorriso que já não era mais aquele sorriso maldoso de meses atrás. – A vida é feita de mudanças, ou acha que teria graça viver se tudo fosse pré-determinado?

- Céus, você está me confundindo! Será que eu posso ter um pouco de tempo para digerir esse abraço em Santana, esse cabelo e a recente notícia de que você não quer mais ser uma cheerio? – Rachel disparou dramática demais enquanto provocava uma gargalhada gostosa em Quinn, a loira jogou os cabelos para trás e a pequena diva pegou-se segurando a respiração e mordendo o lábio.

Quinn ficou séria de repente ao perceber que Rachel ainda lhe observava com os olhos castanhos opacos. A ex-cheerio arqueou a sobrancelha e fez uma careta desconfortável, Rachel piscou diversas vezes, mas ainda continuou a olhá-la. A loira coçou a nuca envergonhada e baixou os olhos, em seguida, afagou o queixo de Rachel e disse:

- Vou embora, Berry. O sinal tocou há alguns minutos, você devia fazer o mesmo e ir para a sua aula de História Americana.

- Como você sabia que eu teria aula de História Americana agora? – Rachel perguntou confusa e desnorteada, tanto pelo toque e pela reação que ele provocou, como pelo fato de que Quinn Fabray estava sendo civilizada com ela e sabia exatamente onde ela tinha que ir. Quinn continuou com aquele sorriso que Rachel descobrira provocar sensações estranhas em si. Depois, deu as costas para Rachel enquanto dizia sobre os ombros:

- Digamos que, eu passei a me importar com quem merece.

Rachel sentiu o pouco do que ainda restava de seus neurônios entrarem em colapso. A morena ficou parada enquanto observava Quinn virar o corredor com aquele ar sempre ameaçador que ela possuíra, mas que agora, depois de tudo aquilo... Parecia inofensivo. Rachel Berry balançou a cabeça tentando chutar seus pensamentos aleatórios que envolviam as pernas de Quinn e os shorts rasgado para longe.

Seu coração acelerou quando ela lembrou-se que teria Glee Club no fim do dia, a simples idéia de ver Quinn de novo parecia trazer de volta o que Rachel Berry tinha perdido com Finn Hudson.

- Pela sua cara, estou falando com a mais nova capitã das Cheerios... – Quinn disse com uma risadinha animada quando Santana entrou praticamente aos pulos na sala de Biologia Celular com um sorriso enorme e aquela expressão irônica de vitória, bateram um high five. – Parabéns S, eu sabia que você conseguiria!

- Eu também. – Santana disse sem qualquer modéstia em seu tom de voz, provocando mais risos em Quinn que agora, rabiscava um perfil no caderno. Santana sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – Só que prevejo meus ossos no final do ano. As Cheerios não são nada sem você, tem certeza que não quer voltar?

- Ora, ora... Santana Lopez oferecendo-se para ser minha subordinada? Essa é nova! – Quinn disse com aquela tradicional expressão sarcástica e sobrancelha arqueada, Santana mostrou o dedo do meio para a amiga enquanto disparava:

- Fabray, eu só não quero ter que agüentar os gritos da treinadora sozinha. E você diz isso porque sequer imagina o tipo de gente que entrou na equipe esse ano!

- Otimismo, Lopez. Ele salva as pessoas! – Quinn dissera com um ar sério e concentrado no esboço que estava começando a ser delimitado sobre o papel, Santana olhou por cima do ombro dela e deu um sorrisinho maldoso. A latina brincou com o rabo de cavalo enquanto murmurava:

- Pelo visto, alguém está saindo de Nárnia.

- Antes eu do que você, não é? O Príncipe Caspian está te fazendo uma boa companhia? – Quinn disse um meio sorriso e os olhos exalando ironia, Santana fez uma careta e deu um murro no ombro da amiga. Quinn fez uma careta de dor que foi ignorada por Santana que agora, disparava:

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu não saio de Nárnia, mas estamos falando de você. Quando é que você vai atacar a anã?

- Por favor, sem apelidos. – Quinn murmurou entre dentes enquanto traçava os cabelos de Rachel levemente sobre a recém-desenhada face da morena, a professora entrara na sala e começara a preparar o material. Santana revirou os olhos e continuou:

- Tanto faz, Q. Você sabe muito bem como ela está, é capaz dela te queimar pela escola inteira.

- Finn é idiota demais. – Quinn disse nervosa e apertando o lápis com força na folha, provocando uma leve falha no desenho. Em seguida, jogou os cabelos róseos para trás enquanto respirava fundo, tentando esquecer do quanto Finn fizera a sua garota sofrer e também, tentando se esquecer do quanto ela mesma fizera Rachel sofrer. – E mesmo se ela me queimar pela escola, não importa. É meu último ano na escola, chega de aparências. Só não posso ir embora de Lima sem dizer isso a ela.

- Vendo você falar desse jeito, eu até fico com vontade de fazer o mesmo com B... – Santana murmurou tristonha e desviando os olhos para a janela da sala, perdendo-se nos próprios sentimentos. Quinn afagou o ombro da amiga e apagou o traço rústico do desenho, voltando a se concentrar. – Mas ela ainda está com o Sr. Rodinhas e eu, sou a Head Cheerleader agora. Acho que isso não cabe mais no nosso universo.

- Sabe, adoro o fato de eu ter me assumido pra você... Desde então, você me parece mais humana. – Quinn murmurou em tom de piada, arrancando uma careta ofendida de Santana que rapidamente se transformou em um sorriso emocionado. – E sabe, acho que é você quem toca sua vida S, Brittany está com o Artie, mas quem disse que isso é pra sempre?

- Você está certa, Q... – Santana murmurou agradecida enquanto apertava a mão da amiga sobre a mesa. Finn que acabara de entrar na sala, arregalara os olhos com a visão de uma Quinn Fabray tão diferente da qual ele vira antes das férias. Quinn lançou um olhar mortífero a ele que fez Santana gargalhar. – Mesmo assim, não entendo porque você quis a Berry e não eu.

- Simples, S. Eu não preciso de outro homem na relação! – Quinn respondeu com um ar debochado que praticamente fez Santana cair da cadeira de tanto rir, a professora que já colocava o assunto da aula no quadro, olhou para as duas irritada. As duas engoliram em seco e Santana ainda sibilou:

- Então, seja o homem da relação e cante para ela hoje. Eu tenho certeza que a vi desvencilhando-se de Finn no estacionamento e bem, ele estava com aquela mesma cara de inútil quando se arrepende.

As mãos de Quinn juntaram-se as bordas da mesa. Ela olhou com ódio para Finn Hudson antes de voltar-se para seu desenho e terminá-lo. Sentindo cada pedaço do seu corpo pulsar em raiva, com a simples idéia de Rachel Berry estar nos braços de outro.

A aula de Álgebra fora alucinante, primeiro porque Quinn Fabray estava na sua turma e não parava de responder para o professor todos os exercícios abomináveis que tinham que fazer e segundo, porque Rachel sequer se lembrava do que eram os exercícios. No fim da aula, a morena caminhou envergonhada até a antiga loira. Para sua surpresa, Quinn lhe sorriu e perguntou solícita:

- Em que posso te ajudar, Berry?

- Ah é... Eu estou com algumas dúvidas, não consegui acompanhar a aula e pelo que eu pude perceber, você é o mais recente gênio da matemática do McKinley High. - Rachel disse com um sorriso enquanto sentia suas bochechas corarem. A morena bem sabia que só estava pedindo aquilo impulsivamente, ela queria conhecer mais daquela Quinn Fabray. A outra garota franziu a testa de um jeito engraçado enquanto sorria, em seguida, respondeu:

- Obrigada pelo "gênio" e sim, eu posso te ajudar.

- Mas eu nem tinha pedido! – Rachel protestou, antes de sair caminhando rapidamente atrás de Quinn, a garota a sua frente parou abruptamente e Rachel quase trombou com ela no corredor. Quinn virou-se para ela com um sorriso e disse:

- Rachel, você está perdida na matéria. Eu percebi que você estava em qualquer lugar, menos na sala de aula.

- Ah, percebeu? – Rachel murmurou fraca, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Quinn voltou a caminhar ao lado dela, em direção a sala do Glee para a última atividade do dia. As duas ficaram em silêncio e pelo canto dos olhos, Rachel pode observar que Quinn sorria e céus, aquele cabelo estava tão estranhamente... Belo. Aliás, beleza era sinônimo de Quinn Fabray e mesmo com aquele cabelo, ela ainda conseguia ser linda.

As duas viraram um corredor e encontraram Finn parado ao lado do armário de Rachel, esperando-a. Quinn reassumiu uma postura agressiva enquanto ela e Rachel caminhavam até o rapaz, assim que se aproximaram dele, Quinn puxou Rachel pelo braço e disse, entregando-lhe um livro:

- Aqui estão os exercícios prontos. Comece por eles, aliás, eu indico o exercício da página 13, ele é bem desafiador.

Rachel sorriu agradecida para ela e foi surpreendida por um beijo no rosto, Quinn deu-lhe as costas e sequer percebeu que Rachel estava estacada no meio do corredor, boquiaberta e com o olhar vidrado. A morena abraçou o livro contra o peito, Finn se aproximou em seguida e perguntou:

- Podemos conversar?

- Não Finn, temos Glee. – Rachel disse autoritária antes de dar as costas ao rapaz que saiu derrotado para o mesmo lado que Quinn seguira minutos antes. Rachel decidiu abrir o livro de Quinn e já na primeira fase, deparou-se com uma citação:

"_Há um tempo em que é preciso abandonar as roupas usadas, que já tem a forma do nosso corpo, e esquecer os nossos caminhos, que nos levam sempre aos mesmos lugares. É o tempo da travessia: e, se não ousarmos fazê-la, teremos ficado, para sempre, à margem de nós mesmos. (Fernando Pessoa)"_

Rachel sorriu diante daquela sensibilidade desconhecida de Quinn e enquanto percorria as páginas do livro, deparava-se com resoluções mais simples do que a do professor, permeadas por anotações do tipo "Idiota, se ele elevasse tudo ao quadrado, ficaria mais fácil!" e "Resultado errado, avisar o prof querido!". Rachel pegou-se rindo no meio do corredor diante daquilo, andou enquanto folheava o livro e quando chegou a página 13, estacou na porta do Glee.

Tinha um desenho seu ali e não era uma caricatura. Ela um retrato quase que perfeito, Rachel estava em um palco, cantando no que parecia ser a Broadway. A morena sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e imediatamente, entendeu o que eram todas aquelas sensações de anos em seu peito. Ela engoliu em seco e entrou na sala, seus olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais quando viu no canto da folha de resolução:

"_Essa garota merece ser amada e ela sequer sabe que eu posso fazê-la feliz. Se você encontrá-la, diga isso a ela. Q. Fabray."_

Rachel entrou na sala e escondeu o livro no colo assim que se sentou. Ela corava furiosamente e podia sentir os olhos de Quinn sobre si. Quando tomou coragem para levantá-los, Quinn já não estava mais sentada, a loira levantara-se e dissera:

- Mr. Schue... Acho que eu preciso do palco por uns instantes, importa-se?

- Claro que não Q! – Mr. Schue respondeu animado enquanto abria espaço para a loira, Quinn desceu as arquibancadas aos pulos e apanhou um violão. Todos no Glee olhavam para ela com surpresa e confusão, Quinn respirou fundo e disse:

- A explicação da cor do cabelo está fora de questão no momento. Porque agora, eu vou cantar sobre sentimentos dos quais eu sequer sabia da existência, quando eu me perguntava sobre não ser amada... Percebi que, na verdade, eu que amava sem ser compreendida. Então, com essa música, cantarei não só a minha história, como a de uma pessoa muito especial.

Rachel viu Santana assobiar e aplaudir animada, Kurt tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e Blaine estava boquiaberto. Os demais no Glee mesclavam-se entre a confusão e a curiosidade, Mr. Schue tinha um sorriso enorme, Finn tentava entender o que se passava ali e confundiu-se ainda mais quando viu Quinn dar uma piscadela para Rachel antes de iniciar a música.

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles.**

Quinn cantava como nunca ninguém ouvira, houve murmúrios de admiração do resto do Glee e palmas do Mr. Schue. A própria Rachel sorriu e aquela foi a deixa para que Quinn se aproximasse dela enquanto pronunciava a próxima estrofe.

**How many days in a year**

**She woke up with hope but she only found tears?**

**I can be so insincere**

**Making the promises never for real**

**As long as she stands there waiting**

**Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes**

**How many days disappear?**

**You look in the mirror so how do you choose?**

Rachel levantou-se envergonhada quando sentiu os olhos esverdeados de Quinn arderem na sua pele. A morena colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha por puro charme, mas Quinn não desistia e ia atrás dela, ainda cantando.

**And the clothes that you wear**

**Look swell the next day**

**Your hair never falls in quite the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say.**

Santana bateu palmas enquanto o resto do Glee ficava atônito ao compreender que, Quinn Fabray estava apaixonada por Rachel Berry. As duas continuaram seu jogo de fuga até que Quinn conseguiu postar-se diante da morena para cantar-lhe o refrão.

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles.**

E como dizia a música, Rachel sorriu envergonhada e Finn entendeu que o sorriu de 1000 watts que antes era seu, pertencia a outra pessoa naquele momento. Quinn tirou o violão de si e apanhou a mão da morena entre as suas.

**How many lovers would stay?**

**Just to put up with this shit day after day**

**How did we wind up this way?**

**Watching our mouths for the words that we say**

**As long as we stand here waiting**

**Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes**

**How do we get there today?**

**When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes.**

Rachel aproximou-se de Quinn de cabeça baixa, mesmo sendo sua antiga inimiga a se declarar, aquilo parecia tão natural agora. As duas eram a prova viva de que ódio era uma forma mascarada de amor. Quinn levantou o queixo da morena delicadamente e sorriu para ela.

**And the clothes that you wear**

**Look swell the next day**

**Your hair never falls in quite the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say.**

Rachel apertou a mão da loira que afastou-se dela para olhá-la melhor. Finn estava boquiaberto e recluso enquanto os demais sorriam uns para os outros, no fundo, o Glee sabia que existia tensão demais entre elas para se tratar apenas de ódio.

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles!**

**When she smiles!**

A música terminou e Rachel caminhou o mais calma que suas pernas puderam, Mr. Schue tirou todos da sala, inclusive um Finn Hudson extremamente revoltado e um Puck extremamente excitado.

As duas olharam-se por alguns segundos e foi Quinn que se aproximou ainda mais, afagando a face de Rachel com as costas de sua mão. Rachel fechou os olhos diante do toque e questionou com um sorriso:

- Quando começou?

- Sempre existiu, desde que eu mudei de escola e deixei de ser Lucy Caboosey, você tem estado em mim o tempo todo. – Quinn disse sincera, fazendo com que Rachel abrisse os olhos e olhasse para ela com surpresa. – Não me entenda mal, eu só era covarde o bastante para entender.

- Não estou surpresa por isso e nem por esse cabelo chocantemente rosa, Q... – Rachel respondeu com uma gargalhada e que, naquele momento, pareceu ser o som mais lindo do mundo para Quinn. – Estou surpresa pelo fato de conhecer a garota do desenho?

- Ah é? Achei que ninguém a encontraria... – Quinn disse com um sorrisinho sexy que provocou contrações involuntárias no estômago de Rachel. A morena mordeu o lábio e recebeu um selinho ali, ela respirou fundo. – Aonde ela está?

- Aqui, Q. – Rachel disse entre risos e apontando para si mesma, antes de avançar para a loira e pegá-la em um beijo apaixonado. – E mais, ela não vai sair daqui.

- Bom saber, senão eu iria atrás dela. – Quinn respondeu obstinada enquanto beijava Rachel novamente.

**FIM**


End file.
